Su mirada
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: (AU)(SR#2) Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, el ojiazul lo sabía, pero lo que no podía imaginarse era que ella, esa chica de ojos café se viera arrastrada por sus pecados, ¿podría salvarla de la oscuridad? ¿podría él salvarse de la intensidad de su mirada? "Sobreviviremos", le dijo "siempre lo hacemos". Y lo más importante, ¿podrán Damon y Kai alcanzar la redención? DE/BK.
1. Prólogo: El final no es el final

**LEED CON ATENCIÓN LAS SIGUIENTES NOTAS:**

 **ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ PAUSADA** **HASTA NUEVO AVISO. NO TENGO INTENCIÓN DE RETOMARLA PRONTO POR LO QUE, SI QUERÉIS EMPEZARLA, ES BAJO VUESTRA RESPONSABILIDAD.**

 **SIENTO LAS HIPOTÉTICAS MOLESTIAS.**

 **2 de agosto, 2017.**

* * *

 **TÍTULO:** Su Mirada (SR II)

 **AUTOR:** Angelito97-Delena

 **RATING:** +18

 **PAINRINGS:** Damon/Elena y Bonnie/Kai.

 **SINOPSIS:** Damon Salvatore había obtenido su tan ansiada venganza, pero no como en un principio esperó. Todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, el ojiazul lo sabía, pero lo que no podía imaginarse era que ella, esa chica de ojos café se viera arrastrada por sus pecados, ¿podría salvarla de la oscuridad? ¿podría él salvarse de la intensidad de su mirada? "Sobreviviremos", le dijo "siempre lo hacemos".Y lo más importante, ¿podrán Damon y Kai alcanzar la redención?

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, el canal estadounidense The CW, show The Vampire Diaries.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** **No leer si no se ha leído antes "Su Reflejo"** , historia que se puede encontrar directamente en mi perfil, ya sea en el listado de "SAGAS" o directamente en el grupo de historias.

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

 **➰ SU MIRADA ➰**

 **PRÓLOGO: EL FINAL NO ES EL FINAL.**

.

.

.

 _Septiembre, 1995._

 _Dos niños rubios corrían agarrados de la mano, riendo y dando saltos de un lugar a otro en los amplios jardines de Central Park, inmersos en lo que parecía un juego que solo ellos dos conocían y que tachaban de un "secreto"._

 _Una mujer, también rubia pero muy distinta a los mellizos, se paseaba por los alrededores con un ojo protector puesto en ellos, sonreía, su sonrisa no alcanzaba sus ojos, pero era una sonrisa sincera y cálida, como la de una madre._

 _Observar a los mellizos era un pequeño placer en un año que estaba resultando catastrófico, hacía escasos meses que Lilian, la madre de esos pequeños niños se había suicidado, hacía escasos meses que la vida de esos pequeños se había visto revuelta, totalmente destrozada por el vaivén de la policía y de los asistentes sociales._

 _Eran muy pequeños, no tenían más que seis años, por lo que no alcanzaban a comprender lo que pasaba, pero había otro pequeño que sí que lo hacía, un pequeño niño que ahora descansaba sentado en el banco con una pelota de béisbol entre las manos, ese pequeño niño de solo diez años, con la mirada gacha intentaba evitar ser el centro de atención, quería hacerse el fuerte, el que no necesitaba un abrazo ni el apoyo emocional de nadie, pero la mujer rubia, de ojos comprensivos conocía tan bien a ese pequeño muchacho de cabello azabache y ojos azules que no necesitaba que él le pidiera nada, pues ella iría con la mejor de sus sonrisas para sacarlo de donde estuviese escondido._

 _Antes de poder hacer lo que se proponía, uno de los mellizos paró en seco, con una sonrisa resplandeciente soltó la mano de su hermano que le miraba entre sorprendido y enfadado, pues se había quedado sin su compañera de juego, pero a la niña poco le importó, con su escasa edad veía el dolor en los ojos azules de su hermano mayor y no podía soportar estar ahí, divirtiéndose sabiendo que podía hacer algo._

 _Los ojos del moreno era más claros que los de sus hermanos, pero en cambio su cabello negro contrastaba mucho con el rubiasco de los mellizos, más que hermanos parecían amigos o hijos de familias diferentes._

— _¿Quieres jugar? —le señaló la pelota que tenía entre los dedos, el ojiazul alzó la cabeza, sintiéndose descubierto se limpió los restos de lágrimas con un movimiento brusco de su brazo, pero la niña, ajena a ello insistió como cualquier hermana haría si estuviese en la misma situación—¿estás triste? ¡no puedes estar triste! ¡nana nos ha traído a un lugar mágico!_

 _El ojiazul sonrió, el entusiasmo de su hermana era sorprendente, su capacidad de crear mundos imaginarios era hermoso, algún día, se dijo, ella sería una gran escritora de cuentos, su imaginación era demasiado poderosa para ser desperdiciada._

 _La niña, con dos pequeñas trenzas empezó a dar saltos de alegría al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba, ¡lo había conseguido! parecía que gritaba con ese gesto tan agradable, ¡había conseguido que su hermano sonriera!_

 _La niña le ofreció la mano jadeante, el sobre esfuerzo que había hecho hacía unos minutos le estaba pasando factura, el chico miró a su alrededor, sus ojos azules pasaron de la figura de su nana, totalmente feliz, hasta su hermano pequeño, el cual tenía una mirada extraña pintada en el rostro, como si hubiese envejecido en muy poco tiempo, eso provocó que su corazón se estrujara, y no tomara la mano que su hermana le ofrecía._

 _A fin de cuentas, él era el único culpable de que sus padres nunca más estuviesen en sus vidas._

Actualidad. Enero, 2016.

Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que se permitió sumergirse en sus recuerdos, no le hacía ningún bien, dejarse llevar podría significar su final, era por eso, que desde que estaba en prisión se pasaba las horas haciendo algo productivo, como entrenar o leer algún libro, cualquier cosa era mejor que perder el control de su cuerpo en uno de sus tantos recuerdos pintados de lágrimas y sangre, pero hoy era diferente, no hacía ni dos horas que un muchacho un poco más joven que él había venido a buscarle para ofrecerle un trato.

Después de tantos meses en soledad, alejado completamente de los suyos casi se sentía fuera de lugar que alguien viniera y preguntara por él.

Ese joven agente pertenecía al SWAT, su nombre era Lee, le resultaba ligeramente familiar pero a estas alturas eso importaba bien poco, lo único que quería era averiguar qué había cambiado para que los de arriba se percataran de su presencia. No tardó mucho en averiguarlo.

Mikael, agente y ex compañero de Liz, su nana, había confesado que se había dejado sobornar por Stefan Salvatore meses atrás para eliminar unos vídeos incriminatorios pero eso era lo de menos, no fue eso lo que alteró su rutina planificada, sino sus siguientes palabras.

Mikael era el culpable de que la imagen de Elena saliese en la red como una impostora y oportunista.

Damon estaba sujeto con unas esposas, dos guardias flanqueaban al joven agente del SWAT, pero ambos, Damon y Lee tenían muy claro que no los necesitaban.

Si alguno quería atacar, atacaría.

—¿Y con esto que quiere decirme, agente?

—Salvatore. El FBI ha pedido expresamente...

—La versión de los hechos entera, por favor —Damon no se andaba con medias tintas, no quería saber lo que el FBI o el SWAT querían de él, sino el porqué, necesitaba recopilar toda la información posible antes de que el agente desapareciera.

Estaba aislado en esa ciudad desconocida, en un lugar donde vivía el límite, buscando no llamar la atención. Un poco de información era como rozar una libertad que no se merecía.

El agente del SWAT suspiró agotado y esto le llevó a Damon a pensar si el joven Lee había dormido algo. Sonrió, una mueca más que una sonrisa.

—En junio, el agente Mikael recibió un archivo donde se le veía borrando datos. Semanas después recibió otra misiva pero en ella había un pedido por parte del chantajista.

"Le pedía acceso directo al SWAT, a sus archivos confidenciales en Inglaterra. Como sabrá abrirle la puerta a esos datos era una locura. Al día siguiente, Mikael confesó directamente en Washington".

Lee siguió hablando. Los de arriba habían decidido abrir el caso debido a que Mikael había manipulado datos muy importantes, a Damon eso no le importaba, él no quería que el caso se reabriera, pero su familia no pensaba lo mismo, ya que según Lee, Liz, ex agente del SWAT, había apoyado la idea con la ayuda del FBI y ahí venía el porqué estaba Lee en esa prisión y en esa sala con él.

Le necesitaban.

—Washington ha decidido que su intervención es más que necesaria teniendo en cuenta que se auto culpó de crímenes que usted mismo desconocía.

Damon soltó una carcajada amarga y apoyó las manos esposadas en la mesa para después acercar su rostro al del agente.

—Maté a la rata de Klaus —Lee asintió, eso ya lo sabía—, Katherine era la siguiente en mi lista...

—No lo dudo.

—Y mi siguiente paso era quedarme con el negocio. Ganarme la vida como narcotraficante.

—Y ahí mientes —casi aplaude, casi—. Elena Gilbert...

Damon se tensó. De lo único que se arrepentía era de haber arrastrado a Elena con él, no había forma de salvarla pues el SWAT no iba a desmentir lo que había dicho de ella y tampoco había pruebas concluyentes; todo estaba en sus manos, solo tenía que señalar a Stefan, y todo quedaría al descubierto.

—Damon, te estoy hablando —el chico salió de su ensoñamiento y se dio cuenta que había desconectado, se recompuso no queriendo verse vulnerable —. ¿No quieres ayudar a Elena? ¿no quieres _salvarla_?

Y esa era la palabra clave. Elena era su talón de aquiles, estuvieron en celdas contiguas durante casi dos meses mientras dictaban sus destinos, a mitad de agosto fueron separados de forma cruel, aún podía ver el dolor en su mirada cuando cerraba los ojos o perdía el control, el poco que le quedaba.

Le tembló las manos, no iba a llorar ahora, él no tenía la culpa de que el gobierno los hubiera separado, ¿cierto?

—¿Van a sacarme de aquí?

—Temporalmente —se echó hacia atrás para tomar una carpeta de su bolsa, Damon seguía en la misma postura—. Llevarás una tobillera...

— ¿Como en _White Collar_?

—¿Qué?

—Soy serie adicto —le explicó pero al ver su cara de confusión, rodó los ojos y le instó para que continuara.

Lee le contó por encima que no sería libre pues mucha gente le seguía creyendo culpable y no ayudaba mucho que él mismo también, pero aun así le habían permitido trabajar durante un tiempo para cerrar definitivamente el caso Petrova y sería entonces cuando sería juzgado otra vez y dado en libertad.

Si es que todo salía como creían, siendo Elena y Damon inocentes.

—Si acepto, que no lo sé, quiero que Elena entre en el trapo conmigo.

—Pero...

—Adiós, pues.

—Damon, no puedes perder esta oportunidad. No se puede sacar a Elena.

—Tú mismo me has dicho que fue Mikael quien difundió esa información. Falsa.

—Elena sigue siendo la imagen de Petrova, mucha gente querrá su cabeza.

—Con Elena o nada.

—Piense en su hermana... —la cara de Damon se descompuso, Lee se dio cuenta de su error, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

—Repite eso.

Caroline Salvatore había estado seis años en coma debido a un accidente automovilístico y una sobre dosis de la droga Petrova junto a su novio que había muerto en el acto.

Desde junio de 2009 hasta junio de 2015, Caroline había rozado el estado vegetativo, pero algo cambió.

Despertó.

No estuvo consciente mucho tiempo pero enseguida su cuerpo mostró estabilizarse en las semanas posteriores despertándose de vez en cuando pero sin decir una palabra.

En agosto la situación cambió. Caroline pidió un poco de maquillaje pues vista la cara de su nana estaba claro que tenía un rostro pálido como el de un muerto, esa broma provocó la risa de Liz y los médicos aparecieron de inmediato.

Caroline había mejorado muchísimo, hablaba y se movía cada vez mejor, demostrando que sus facultades mentales estaban perfectamente, pero fue a principios de septiembre, cuando Liz le nombró a Kol que algo pasó.

Caroline no se inmutó ante su nombre como si no le importara o peor, no lo recordara.

Los médicos le hicieron varias pruebas pero en ellas no se descubrió nada, la rubia estaba bloqueando los recuerdos voluntariamente, todo era psicológico.

—Salvatore, no está en mi mano decirle esto pero visto lo visto no me va a dejar marcharme sino lo hago.

Damon hubiera dicho algo gracioso o irónico pero no encontraba las fuerzas.

—Su hermana está despierta.

Dos horas y quince minutos habían pasado desde esa conversación, Lee le había prometido que volvería en unos días y volverían a hablar de lo mismo, según él, Damon necesitaba sopesar las ideas antes de decidir nada, como si fuese a decir que no después de saber que su hermana estaba despierta.

 _Julio, 2015._

 _El calor asfixiante de Washington era insoportable, Damon estaba tumbado en el suelo intentando alejarse de los rayos de sol que entraba por la pequeña ventana de la celda mientras mantenía su mano enlazada con la de Elena._

 _La chica estaba sentada con las piernas entrecruzadas y la cabeza apoyada en las rejas que comunicaban ambas celdas, en silencio cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos pero siempre unidos, ninguno de los dos lo decía en voz alta pero ese simple contacto era lo que mantenía la cordura de ambos a flote._

 _Ese día no era diferente a los demás, sus abogados vinieron a tomar declaración pero Damon se limitaba a repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, Elena simplemente no abría la boca, si Damon quería cargar con todo pese a saber que era mentira, ella también._

 _La muerte de Katherine no había sido un accidente, Elena estaba segura que ella no disparó el arma, pero entonces ¿quién?_

 _No importaba realmente porque la seguían acusando de conspiradora, oportunista y estafadora, de eso no había forma de defenderse._

 _Esa era, en mayor medida, su rutina._

 _Damon y Elena ya no eran humanos sino unos animales encerrados, pues no tenían derecho a visita ni a un contacto insurrecto con el exterior._

 _Dos veces habían salido de esas cuatro paredes, dos juicios que siempre habían terminado igual, solo faltaba que dicten sus destinos pero parecía que para eso no había prisa._

— _Damon —susurró Elena, rompiendo el monótono silencio, el chico giró la cabeza para poder observarla pero no dijo absolutamente nada—, ¿que crees que está pasando ahí afuera...?_

 _Damon volvió el rostro a su posición inicial, Elena se resignó pero entonces el ojiazul volvió a sorprenderla._

— _Tu familia estará haciendo lo imposible para sacarte de aquí._

— _A ti también, Damon._

— _Sí, Liz moverá lo que haga falta para llegar hasta mí —sonrió alicaído, Elena le dio un pequeño apretón y la tristeza de los ojos azules de Damon se disipó un poco—. Pero no pasa nada, saldremos de esta._

— _¡Claro!_

 _Ambos mentían pero eran mentiras piadosas pues los dos sabían que era muy complicado salir indemnes de esta. Stefan lo había dejado todo muy bien atado, si Damon lo acusaba no habría forma de librarse de las consecuencias y eso no salvaría a Elena._

— _¿Sabes qué? Quiero conocer a la verdadera Elena._

— _Pensé que los informes del FBI te habían dicho todo lo que necesitabas._

— _¿Tengo que disculparme por querer conocer a la tipa que decía ser un topo en Petrova? Pues lo siento pero no voy a hacerlo._

— _Eres incorregible —bufó divertida—. Te disculpas por no ser capaz de disculparte, ¿como me como eso?_

— _Con ketchup._

— _Ja, Ja, Ja, que gracioso —se mordió el labio inferior porque realmente quería reírse pero no pensaba darle el gusto._

 _Sumidos de nuevo en un silencio para nada incómodo, Elena pensó en lo que Damon le había dicho, quería hablar, concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la celda o la última conversación con su abogado._

— _Nací en un pequeño pueblo de Virginia, en una granja inmensa, aun recuerdo como salía de mi casa y recorría toda la distancia hasta la parada del autobús junto a Ty..._

— _¿Porque te marchaste?_

— _Mystic Falls es un pueblo muy conservador, Tyler es un buen ejemplo de ello —rió ante su propio chiste sabiendo que Damon no podía entenderlo._

— _¿Conservador? ¿La función de las mujeres era procrear y cuidar la casa?_

— _¡No bestia!_

— _Tú y yo no tenemos la misma definición de conservador entonces._

— _Mi madre era la sheriff del pueblo y mi padre médico._

— _Ya, eso lo sabía._

— _Te daré un ejemplo más claro, la madre de Tyler es la secretaria del alcalde y el padre de Ty está trabajando en Atlanta._

— _Oh. Ser agente del FBI rompe los esquemas de las familias del pueblo, es eso ¿no?_

— _Exacto. Tyler sí, yo no —Elena le contó por encima como era su vida en el pueblo, como había buscado siempre salir de allí solo para poder demostrar su potencial y que nadie más viera en ella una perfecta profesora, médica o cualquier trabajo que no fuese, según ellos, peligroso._

 _Damon la escuchó detenidamente, dejó que soltara toda la angustia que llevaba dentro, le gustaba oír su voz, era una melodía agradable, una forma de perderse en algo que no iba a causarle ningún daño, su voz, era su única medicina._

— _¿Me estás escuchando? —le dio un pellizco en la mano que aún sostenía, el chico pegó un bote y la fulminó con la mirada. Elena soltó una carcajada ante ese acto tan infantil._

— _Y luego yo soy el incorregible —tiró de su mano para soltarse pero no ejerce demasiada fuerza, por lo que sus dedos seguían entrelazados._

 _Damon se incorpora y se arrastra hasta donde está Elena, imita su postura como puede, pues aún sigue atado a la chica. En cuánto están a la misma altura algo cambia a su alrededor, es como si antes hubiesen estado en dos mundos totalmente diferentes e inalcanzables y ahora estuviesen en el mismo._

— _¿Vas a besarme? —preguntó suavemente al sentir el aliento del chico rozar sus labios, una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillan de forma pícara, como si ocultara una promesa sexual en ellos._

— _No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerlo, ¿te puedes creer que aún no te he besado, después de todo este tiempo?_

— _No te lo iba a permitir de todos modos._

— _Mmm, me encantan los retos —ronroneó acercándose aún más, podía sentir su cuerpo pegado totalmente a las rejas, rogando por un poco de contacto físico, parecía un animal y Elena una presa fácil—. ¿Sabes lo que dicen de los prisioneros? que tienen el lívido por las nubes…_

 _Elena alzó una ceja suspicaz y en seguida una carcajada salió de lo más profundo de su ser, pegó la cabeza en los barrotes y Damon pudo sentir el cabello de la chica contra su rostro, se estaba desternillando a escasos centímetros de él y lo único que, en ese momento deseaba, era poder traspasar esas rejas y abrazarla, quizá besarla, pero prefería dejar los besos para un momento más apropiado, si quería besar a esa chica con todas las de la ley._

— _Te besaré, pero no hoy._

 _La chica se incorporó, con la mano libre se limpió un par de lágrimas rebeldes, sus ojos ahora también tenían una luz especial, ese era el efecto que tenía Damon Salvatore sobre ella, en ese tiempo que habían estado encerrados juntos había aprendido lo que significaba tener a ese chico a su lado, y no se arrepentía en absoluto._

— _¿Y si te beso yo?_

— _Que impaciente, señorita Gilbert —se escandalizó, llevándose una mano al pecho, de forma dramática._

— _Eres el mejor, Damon._

— _Muy bien, Gilbert, poco a poco vamos llegando._

— _¿A dónde?_

— _Al momento donde aceptas que soy irresistible —dijo con total seguridad. Elena negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, soltando la mano de Damon. No quería que el chico viera cómo las lágrimas que un principio parecían de alegría se transforman en lágrimas de dolor y tristeza._

 _Damon no era idiota, pero tampoco iba a preguntarle cómo estaba, si veía a Elena derrumbarse, no tendría ninguna excusa para mantenerse sereno, por lo que aprovechó ese momento para pasar los brazos por las rejas y hacer el intento de abrazarla, eso fue demasiado para Elena, que si antes le costaba aguantar las lágrimas, ahora no tenía ningún control sobre ellas._

 _Se rompió en mil pedazos._

 _Nunca saldrían de allí, nunca estarían juntos, por lo menos no el tiempo suficiente._

Actualidad, una semana después.

Los pasillos estaban sumidos en un silencio sepulcral mientras una muchacha de unos veintitantos años caminaba en dirección a la salida.

Esa muchacha, de cabello oscuro y piel pálida por la falta de sol, tiene una mirada perdida dibujada en el rostro, camina sin realmente quererlo, se dirige a un lugar donde nunca más pertenecerá, pero es como si su cuerpo tuviese vida propia y se moviera independientemente de sus deseos.

—Señorita, por aquí.

Es justo en ese momento cuando se da cuenta que está atravesando la puerta por donde entró meses atrás, cerrar los ojos es como transportarse a ese dieciocho de agosto, donde no era más que una chica asustada con la esperanza de ser rescatada en cualquier momento, ahora, catorce de enero, tiene las cosas muy claras, no está siendo rescatada, sino trasladada a un destino aún peor que la cárcel.

Una sonrisa falsa se dibuja en sus labios cuando uno de los guardias le entrega una caja con sus pocas pertenencias, un teléfono móvil sin batería y un anillo pesado de tonos azules.

Toma el anillo dándose cuenta por fin que las manos le temblaban, que un sudor frío recorría toda su columna vertebral y que tenía la boca reseca, tragó saliva cuando las puertas se abrieron completamente.

La luz de la mañana tuvo un poder rejuvenecedor en la chica de ojos café, pues alzó la cabeza para poder mirar directamente al sol.

—Libre… —murmuró más para si misma que para el guardia que aún mantenía un brazo protector sobre el suyo, quiso apartarse, pero entonces otro guardia apareció en su campo visual y le enseñó lo que sería la tobillera.

Se agachó y justo en ese momento los ojos café de la chica visualizaron otra figura, la de un hombre, a unos escasos metros de distancia, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros ajustados, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de cuero, más oscura que su propio cabello azabache, el cual lo llevaba completamente desordenado.

El muchacho sonrió levemente, una media sonrisa que la chica de ojos café conocía muy bien, casi sin darse cuenta estaba más nerviosa que antes, sabía perfectamente quién era el muchacho que estaba allí, a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas…?

—"Sobreviviremos a esto" —lloriqueó la chica—. "Siempre lo hacemos".

En cuanto el guardia terminó con la tobillera y Elena tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para echarse a correr, corrió, la distancia que los separaba era minúscula, pero aún así la chica no podía perder ni un segundo más. Se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos se unieron en un profundo y deseado abrazo, sin saber, que acababan de romper la última barrera que los separaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda, más vale tarde que nunca, señores.

Aquí tenéis la segunda parte de "Su Reflejo", no iba a publicarla todavía, si os soy sincera, pero como ayer terminé la "lluvia de ideas", me dije, _¿por qué no?_ no iba a perder nada subiendo el prólogo, el cual tengo escrito desde hace meses, como el primer capítulo, el cual tardará un poco más en ver la luz, ¡por lo menos hasta que termine con CCEA!

Quedan **dos capítulos para decir adiós a CCEA** , dos capítulos para que me centre totalmente en **Paparazzi** y **Su Mirada** (sí, de vuelta voy a llevar dos fics a la vez) ¡NO SABÉIS LAS GANAS QUE TENGO DE METERLE MANO A PAPARAZZI!

¡Un beso!


	2. Episodio I: ¿Puedo confiar en ti?

Pues aquí estoy de nuevo, con el último capítulo que tenía guardado, no sé cuando publicaré, ahora sí va en serio, porque no tengo nada escrito.

Lo siento, si os sirve de consuelo, tengo las ideas estructuradas en una hoja.

* * *

 **SU MIRADA, SU REFLEJO II**

 **EPISODIO I:** **¿PUEDO CONFIAR EN TI?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La luz que entraba por la ventana era sofocante, más que eso era insoportable, todo lo que había a su alrededor era, de todo, menos agradable tal vez en otras circunstancias todo fuera mágico para ella, estar en una casa como esa, enorme y antigua con un lago hermoso rodeando la estancia rozaba el cuento de hadas, el final feliz que toda chica quería.

Pero qué tonta era por no verlo de esa manera, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo cuando estaba allí contra su voluntad, esposada, todo el rato y arrastrada por su prometido por toda la casa sin darle ni una sola explicación?

Y eso era mucho peor. El nombre de su amiga y de Damon le perseguía por todas partes recordándole que estaba saliendo con un psicópata desequilibrado, todo junto.

Tomó un trozo más de tortita, esta vez se había pasado con el caramelo, estaba demasiado dulce hasta para ella pero no había otra forma de que se comiera esa mierda. Desayunar siempre lo mismo durante seis meses era nauseabundo.

Miró el tenedor, tres dientes y afilados. Estuvo un buen rato observándolo, era plata y seguro que hacía daño pero ¿el suficiente?

—Bonster oigo los engranajes moviéndose en tu cabeza.

Y ahí estaba, su encantador y sociópata prometido, se conocían desde hacía diez años, empezaron a salir un poco después del accidente de la amiga que compartían en común, aun recordaba el desencadenante.

—¿Un poco de vainilla?

—¿Qué? —casi se atraganta con el ultimo trago. Ahí estaba Kai con un bote de flores de vainilla en la mano y ella que pensaba que podía leer su mente, suspiró aliviada y soltó el tenedor, intentar atacar con eso era inútil, él era mucho más rápido.

Negó sutilmente, no quería que se le notara lo afectada que estaba por el recuerdo, su cabeza tendía a jugarle una mala pasada en los peores momentos.

Kai se encogió de hombros y continuó desayunando con esa tortita, ya iban cinco, ¿como lo hacía?

—Como me sigas mirando así te comeré entera —Bonnie abrió la boca y la cerró varias veces sin saber qué decir o cómo reaccionar—. Bromeaba, más o menos.

—Pues a mí no me hace gracia —tiró de la mano atada para darle más énfasis a sus palabras. Kai asintió.

—Te quiero, Bonster nunca te haría daño.

—No me llames así.

—Es por eso por lo que te mantengo atada. Si no aceptas quien eres no puedo liberarte.

Bonnie estaba alucinando en colores. Kai no estaba bien de la cabeza, siempre lo supo pero nunca sus ataques habían durado tanto tiempo, ¿es que nadie le echaba en falta? ¿ni siquiera la zorra de Lexi?

Casi quiso clavarse el tenedor en la cabeza, tendría que haber dejado que Lexi y Kai se enrollaran ahora ella no estaría en esa situación o quizá sí.

—Kai, ¿no vas a darme ninguna explicación? Estamos a enero, ¿tanto dura la excedencia?

Kai era agente activo del FBI desde hacía unos años, lo reclutaron después de pillarle en una pelea, gracias a él pudieron detener a un hacker muy importante que vivía incomunicado completamente.

Gracias a él había averiguado el ingrediente clave de la droga mortal de los Petrova pero solo Bonnie sabía la verdad: Kai estaba dentro de una manera totalmente diferente y Bonnie necesitaba saber la verdad.

—Bon, limítate a disfrutar de las vacaciones, llevabas mucho tiempo queriendo unas.

—¿Atada como un perro? Lo dudo Kai.

—Es sexy.

—Follando puede.

—¿Te estás insinuando? —se lamió los labios para borrar el rastro del caramelo y tomó una servilleta. Bonnie tragó saliva, veía sus intenciones desde kilómetros de distancia.

—Kai, suéltame.

Kai dudó y se levantó, tomó ambos platos y desapareció en dirección a la cocina. Bonnie soltó todo el aire contenido y se tomó unos minutos para serenarse.

Sin ni siquiera sentirlo Kai abrió las esposas y las dejó caer, el sonido que hizo al chocar en el suelo fue lo que sobresaltó a Bonnie, la cual estuvo tentada de pelear.

—Eres el amor de mi vida, Bonster.

—Pues volvamos a casa.

—No confías en mi.

—Que listo.

—Bon, por favor solo te pido que confíes, en eso consiste el amor, ¿verdad?

—Sinceridad Kai. Eso es lo que caracteriza el amor. Incluso el nuestro.

—He cometido muchos errores en el pasado y solo me arrepiento de uno —Bonnie no dijo nada, Kai parecía tan frágil y roto ahí, arrodillado suplicando que no se atrevió a decir nada más—, ¿me creerías si te dijera que necesitaba el dinero y que quería proteger a Care?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Del accidente de Caroline.

Bonnie no era idiota sabía que Kai había hecho mucho mal y que aunque ella seguía a su lado no quería decir que no llorara en silencio por cada víctima, directa o indirecta, pero nunca, nunca Kai había matado a alguien, nunca ¿y ahora le estaba confesando que...?

Damon le había explicado durante todo el camino las últimas novedades, Elena se había mantenido inusualmente callada y eso no dejaba de caldear el ambiente, Damon había temido desde el primer minuto que las cosas entre ellos no estuviesen bien pues él había roto su promesa cuando el juez había decidido separarlos tras el último juicio. El podría haber cambiado las cosas, exigiendo un trato mejor para Elena y cargando con todo, a fin de cuentas estaba cargando con los delitos de Stefan, tampoco importaba mucho añadir coacción y manipulación, podría haber alegado que Elena sufría síndrome de estocolmo o que la había amenazado pero cada vez que miraba a la chica a los ojos sabía que no serviría de nada.

Intentó entrelazar su mano con la suya pero justo en ese momento, Lee, el agente del SWAT que estaba sentado justo enfrente de ellos decidió dar señales de vida.

—Como decía Damon, la corrupción ha alcanzado a Washington y Stefan está resultando ser un sujeto más inestable de lo que parecía —sacó un par de hojas garabateadas y se las pasó a ambos —. Aquí están sus últimos y supuestos movimientos. Como Mikael le está dando largas, ha decidido chantajear a otro contacto y antes de que preguntéis, no se sabe quien.

—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que han chantajeado a otro?

—Porque ha saltado las alarmas en Reino Unido. Alguien ha buscado información confidencial.

—Podría ser cualquiera —repuso Elena totalmente cansada con el asunto, Damon la observó sin una pizca de vergüenza, quería captar su atención aunque fuese su enfado.

—"Cualquiera" tendría más cuidado. Stefan lo ha hecho apropósito, ha ido directamente a buscar información de una persona.

—¿Quién?

—Kol Mikaelson. Saltaron las alarmas de la misma forma que saltan cuando buscan información sobre un agente del gobierno. En menos de veinticuatro horas toda la policía secreta se puso en alerta. O Stefan es primerizo o lo hizo aposta.

Lo había hecho aposta, conocía a su hermano lo suficiente para saber que todos sus movimientos eran premeditados, si había querido ponerse en el punto de mira lo había conseguido pero ¿con ayuda de quién?

—¿Quién puede acceder a esa información?

—Cualquiera que tenga la clave y un ligero conocimiento de informática para borrar el rastro. Yo podría.

—¿Incluso alguien del FBI? —preguntó sorprendido pues para Damon el FBI no era nada comparado con los altos cargos de la seguridad.

—Exacto.

—¿Y si sabe algo que pueda ayudarnos? —Lee negó visiblemente molesto, no le agradaba que le dijeran los defectos en la cara.

El sujeto o mejor dicho la clave de dicho sujeto había sido utilizada con fines nada justificables, Stefan había accedido a todo lo que se sabía de Kol Mikaelson y el SWAT no tenía ni idea de para que le servía dicha información y que quería hacer con ella.

Continuaron hablando durante todo lo que duró el viaje, Elena y Damon tendrían que hablar con sus superiores y ya después podrían contactar con sus familiares.

El deber antes que el placer.

Lo primero que hizo Elena al salir del coche fue estirar los brazos y sentir en su propia piel la libertad. Lee desapareció en el interior del edificio pero Damon permaneció al lado de Elena en todo momento, ninguno de los dos rompió el silencio pero ambos sabían que algo había que decir.

—Damon —murmuró como si temiera ser escuchada, el chico la observó con atención—, ¿no vas a decirme nada? ¿estás enfadado?

—¿Enfadado?

—Sí, Stefan te pidió que mintieras por él y tú estás aquí.

—Oh. Elena estoy aquí porque Washington me lo ha exigido y me ha dado la oportunidad de sacarte a ti y ver a mi hermana.

—A cambio de meter entre rejas a Stefan y cerrar definitivamente el Caso Petrova —terminó por él. Damon asintió de acuerdo.

—No mataste a Katherine, también incluye en nuestra misión descubrir qué pasó esa noche. Tengo el presentimiento que es la misma persona de la clave robada.

—¿Un agente del FBI? —frunció el ceño, todo lo sucedido en esa noche Elena lo tenía muy borroso a causa de la sobredosis pero lo que sí recordaba era el quemazón de la mano donde llevaba el arma.

Ella disparó, estaba segura de eso.

No quería seguir escuchando todo eso, había aceptado salir de la cárcel porque no aguantaba ni un segundo más allí y porque echaba de menos a los suyos pero tenía muy claro que, tarde o temprano, volvería pues ella no era inocente.

Damon quería consolarla de alguna forma, pero no sabía cómo, llevaban meses sin verse y aunque él había salido ileso de prisión no podría decir lo mismo de Elena porque no lo sabía.

La morena clavó sus ojos café en Damon.

—Deja de sentirte culpable, no puedes salvar a todo el mundo —había dolor en sus palabras y algo mas que no pudo descifrar.

Damon no quería ni podía salvar a nadie cuando él era el primero que necesitaba ser salvado pero aun así necesitaba que todo fuese diferente con Elena, que pudiese alcanzar lo roto y repararlo antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Quería recuperar a la chica que arriesgó todo para cambiar las cosas.

El agente superior Wes Maxfield fue el encargado de poner al día a Damon y a Elena, nada de lo que dijo era una novedad, el caso se había abierto y todo señalaba directamente a Stefan Salvatore y había una palabra que nadie había dicho pero que todos tenían muy presentes: corrupción.

Era la única razón por la que Stefan era intocable, nadie sabía dónde estaba pero él tenía acceso directo a todo lo que quisiera, había enviado material sensible a dos de sus agentes y tenía en el bolsillo a otro que le había dado acceso ilimitado a los archivos ingleses.

Pero lo que sí llamó la atención de Damon fue el plan de Wes.

—No está hablando en serio —le cortó Damon de repente—. ¡Habla en serio!

—Siempre hablo en serio Salvatore. Debéis trasladaros a Nueva York y ayudar en la sede del FBI, haréis lo que hace cualquier agente pero en un solo caso.

—No soy agente.

—Asistente, Damon. Ha hackeado nuestro sistema más de una vez. Está capacitado para lo que se le exige.

—¿Y qué pasa con Stefan? A estas alturas debe estar al tanto de todo esto.

—Y ahí es donde quería llegar señorita Gilbert —Damon y Elena se miraron extrañados—. Stefan se enterará, tarde o temprano y acabará dando un movimiento en falso, es lo que estamos esperando. Por ahora nos guiaremos por lo que tenemos que no es poco.

Elena no estaba del todo convencida de sus palabras, pero era algo que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver, si en un momento quiso estar dentro del FBI tenía que bastar un poco de información para cerrar un caso, esta vez no iba a ser una excepción, por eso se levantó más rápido que Damon o incluso el mismo Wes, el cual le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice.

—Que vuestro viaje sea leve. Pronto estaréis con vuestras familias.

Caroline miró el puré de patatas que tenía ante sus ojos con una cara vomitiva, llevaba comiendo ese brebaje —que solo Dios sabía lo que llevaba— desde que estaba consciente y aunque se había quejado hasta quedarse sin voz las malditas enfermeras pasaban de ella, igual que los médicos, ninguno le prestaba la suficiente atención y eso que llevaba en coma seis años.

Cada vez que lo recordaba se olvidaba completamente de la comida asquerosa de hospital, de ese traje grisáceo y de su pelo que era un desastre, una sombra de lo que una vez fue para concentrarse en todo lo que había perdido por estar en coma, vale que era un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido, tanto al accidente como a la sobredosis pero tampoco es que hubiese servido de mucho el milagro, seis años de su vida totalmente perdidos y ahora que estaba despierta tenía que seguir encerrada en la clínica hasta que el médico de turno dijese lo contrario.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, su médico Josette Laughlin era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, con una sonrisa espectacular y un carácter de narices, ya había tenido más de un encontronazo con ella, pero no la odiaba, ni tampoco le molestaba su presencia, todo lo contrario, le gustaba esa gente que tenía dos pares de cojones -u ovarios- como ella para tratarla como una adulta y no como una pieza de coleccionista frágil.

—Buenas tardes, Caroline, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Caroline rodó los ojos, odiaba esa expresión, no sabía la necesidad de preguntarle algo que ellos mismos podían saber solo con observar los informes que colgaban del borde de su cama, cosa que era lo que estaba haciendo, así que se obtuvo de malgastar saliva en tonterías.

—Llevas despierta dos meses, Caroline, por lo que te pido que me hables cuando te pregunte—frunció el ceño y se dejó caer como pudo en la doble almohada que había pedido horas atrás, oficialmente llevaba despierta dos meses pero ya se había despertado antes, en verano, pero no duró.

Con el tiempo sus constantes fueron mejorando y la última vez que se despertó fue a principios de noviembre, estuvo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo pero estaba lo suficientemente lúcida para no dejarse llevar por los brazos de morfeo nunca más. Caroline era una persona fuerte y cabezota, si ella le exigía a su cuerpo que luchara, lucharía con uñas y dientes.

—¿Liz no ha venido a verte, todavía?

—No —susurró cohibida.

—Tu amnesia es temporal, Caroline. Recordarás con el tiempo, Liz lo sabe, todos aquí lo sabemos—Caroline asintió sin tener fuerzas de decir nada en voz alta, esta vez Jo no le exigió que hablara, continúo con su rutina y le lanzó una última advertencia antes de marcharse—. Come.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que su mente viajara a otro momento, cuando despertó los primeros días de noviembre su corazón latió con muchísima fuerza, amenazando a todo su cuerpo con salirse, pero no era por las razones que los médicos creyeron en ese momento, sino por el recuerdo, porque lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro asustado de Kol Mikaelson, como le sostenía la mano y le decía que la amaría incluso en el más allá, en ese momento sintió a la muerta tirando de su cuerpo y alejándose del amor de su vida, ahora, al igual que en noviembre sintió una opresión en el pecho que le obstaculiza respirar.

Lloró por Kol, por Liz pues le estaba mintiendo en la cara, pero es que no podía hacer otra cosa, algo malo había sucedido en esa misma habitación donde se encontraba, es como si ese lazo que uniera a los hermanos Salvatore le estuviera advirtiendo que se hiciese la loca hasta tener la información necesaria para saber qué hacer, estaba demasiado débil para enfrentarse a la realidad, hacerle creer a todo el mundo que había perdido la memoria, gran parte de ella como un modo de autodefensa, era lo mejor que se le había ocurrido en años.

La puerta de su habitación se volvió a abrir, Caroline rodó los ojos y se removió para ver quien era el listo que había decidido interrumpir su descanso.

—Hola, _hermanita._

El viaje de vuelta a sus vidas era más duro de lo que parecía a simple vista pero esta vez el ambiente entre Damon y Elena era mucho más relajado de lo que fue su viaje a la central de seguridad nacional en Washington, es como si por un momento fuesen esos dos chicos encerrados en celdas contiguas que se reían de sus destinos cogidos de las manos.

Damon tanteó hasta alcanzar la mano de Elena, le acarició los nudillos con la yema de los dedos ganándose una sonrisa, no sabía qué era lo que había cambiado en esas horas de vuelo o en ese tiempo en coche pero tampoco iba a quejarse, le gustaba esto, recuperar a Elena y lo que ella simboliza.

—¿Nerviosa, princesa?

—No me llames así —le advirtió, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba ese mote, la última que lo oyó fue desde los labios de Stefan y le daba escalofríos pensar que podían estar en la misma ciudad, miró por la ventanilla, la gran ciudad la rodeaba por todos lados.

—Me gusta llamarte princesa, princesa.

—Uf, Damon. Que ganas tengo de darte una buena bofetada —el chico soltó una carcajada llevándose ambas manos a la cara, la chica le miró entre curiosa y molesta, tampoco había sido tan gracioso que le llevara la contraria—. No vas a cambiar, nunca.

—La vida es más bella con una sonrisa.

—Tus sonrisas la mitad de las veces son falsas o automáticas.

—Cierto, pero tu me pintas una sonrisa con solo verte.

—Que poético —gruñó volviendo a concentrarse en la carretera, pero la curiosidad le supera— ¿por qué actúas así? no estamos encerrados en una celda, no estás obligado a protegerme.

Damon la miró unos segundos antes de elaborar una respuesta apropiada, no se había dado cuenta de cómo se comportaba y actuaba ante Elena hasta que ella misma se lo había dicho, ¿lo hacía como una forma de compensar lo que había hecho? puede que así fuese cuando estaban encerrados juntos pero, ¿ahora? le salía natural, necesitaba oír su voz o su risa para poder continuar con toda esa locura que se había formado ante ellos dos, ¿tan raro parecía?

—Elena, este soy yo —la chica alzó una ceja interrogante—. Esto que crees que es una forma de pedirte perdón es mi verdadero yo, ese Damon que amarías con locura, un Damon que hace mucho tiempo que está muerto y enterrado, tú has conseguido que sienta celos de él.

Elena no dijo nada al principio, había entendido perfectamente lo que había dicho pero aún así no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia, justo en ese momento el taxi paró en un semáforo de la Gran Avenida.

—Damon, me gustas así de mal y trastornado, no necesito que finjas ser otra persona o que busques una mejor forma de ti mismo. Tal y como eres… —se mordió el labio con fuerza—. Me gustas, me gustas mucho.

El taxi arrancó justo cuando Damon se disponía a romper las distancias lo máximo posible pues ambos llevaban el cinturón de seguridad, en cuanto el ojiazul se deshizo de él, atrapó los labios de Elena en un pequeño y dulce beso.

Elena estaba tan sorprendida que no movió ni un solo músculo, tampoco hizo falta porque Damon no buscaba profundizar el beso, sino unir sus labios, sentir lo que sentía cada vez que estaba a su lado o pensando en ella desde otra perspectiva.

Se separó de sus labios minutos atrás, una sonrisa torcida y resplandeciente se dibujó en su rostro al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo el cinturón y se concentraba en el camino que les quedaba para llegar.

No sabía cuánto quería besarla hasta que tuvo sus labios pegados a los suyos, era patético el cómo se sentía con un beso tan infantil y simple, pero no podía remediarlo, algo había cambiado en su interior, algo que no podía percibir ni dar nombre, pero con el suficiente poder para hacer, que ambos, miraran su futuro con una sonrisa.


	3. Episodio II: Hermanos Salvatore

¡Nuevo capítulo!

* * *

 **SU MIRADA, SU REFLEJO II.**

 **EPISODIO II: HERMANOS SALVATORE.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Hola, _hermanita._

Caroline tardó un segundo en reconocer esa voz. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Stefan ya había entrado en la habitación, estaba demasiado cerca de esos aparatos que Caroline odiaba, pues mostraban al mundo sus constantes: cuando estaba o no nerviosa, cuando dormía o solo fingía.

Vamos, lo que ella decía, una simple molestia más.

—¿Sorprendida de verme?

—No… claro, que no —se mordió el labio con cuidado e intentó buscar en su mente esas clases que tomó hacía demasiado tiempo para controlar sus nervios, pero estaba claro que no estaba funcionando, cuando Stefan sonrió más ampliamente al mirar los aparatos.

—Yo creo que sí que te sorprendes, y no deberías, ¡somos inseparables!

—Stefan —estaba salivando demasiado, ¿por qué estaba salivando tanto? ¡era su hermano, por el amor de Dios! No era un completo desconocido ni mucho menos el enemigo, pero entonces, ¿por qué fingía ante Liz que no recordaba nada en lo que respecta a su accidente y a Kol Mikaelson?

Caroline decidió que ya era hora de mostrar su mejor actuación ante su propio hermano, solo tenía que olvidar que Stefan era como su alma gemela, que si ella lloraba, él lloraba, que si ella mentía, bueno, él se daría cuenta.

Esperaba estar equivocada.

—¡Stefan! ¡Claro que me sorprendo de verte! ¡Más que eso, no sabes lo feliz que soy, alguien más que Liz viene a verme! —sonrió, su mejor sonrisa—. Os echaba de menos, ¿dónde está Damon? Liz no me quiere decir nada…¿ha pasado algo mientras no estaba?

Quizá estaba empezando a exagerar, pero era cierto, todo lo que había dicho era verdad hasta ese momento, no sabía nada de Damon y eso la asustaba demasiado.

Stefan tardó más de la cuenta en reaccionar, al principio parecía que no le había afectado nada de lo que su hermana le había dicho, como si nada relacionado a Damon Salvatore significase algo para él, pero después, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, una sonrisa un tanto extraña, pensó Caroline, pero era un avance.

—Care —se acercó a ella, Caroline se tensó pero en menos de un segundo se dio cuenta que era una estupidez, que reaccionaba así porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin ver a su mellizo—. Necesito que seas completamente sincera, sé que odias ser la interrogada pero… necesito…

—Al punto, Stef, que te me pierdes —fue ella quien dio el paso para tomar la mano de su hermano, la acarició con cuidado y se sintió demasiado irreal.

—Es sobre Kol…

—¿Sobre quién?

Eso fue lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida, hacer como que no conocía a ninguna persona que tuviera un nombre similar al de Kol, cuando este lo había sido todo para ella, pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte, resistir a la tentación de echarse a llorar en los brazos de su hermano, en suplicarle que le dijera que todo estaba bien, que aún estaba soñando y que Kol estaba vivo, y que todos estaban a salvo.

Pero sabía que eso no iba a pasar, que nunca pasaría, Kol había muerto y ella había despertado de un coma, lo mejor era seguir fingiendo que no recordaba nada de esa vida pasada.

Stefan estaba ligeramente pálido y sorprendido, a partes iguales, tan sorprendido que soltó la mano de Caroline.

—Sí, ese tal Cole…

—Kol. No _Cole_ …

—Lo que sea —bufó indignada—. Stef, según los médicos sufro de amnesia temporal, dicen que es como una forma de autodefensa o no sé qué chorradas.

—¿No le recuerdas? ¿No recuerdas la noche del accidente? ¿Ni a los Petrova?

—Lo siento, nada de lo que has dicho significa algo para mí —Caroline se dio cuenta del error demasiado tarde, pues aunque decía no recordar nada el nombre Petrova no tenía que pasarle desapercibido, pero Stefan no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Stefan tardó más de lo normal en darse cuenta de lo que eso quería decir y tenía sentido. Caroline tuvo que pasarlo realmente mal los meses antes del accidente, ¡maldita sea, él mismo había sido consciente de ello en el diario de la chica!, por lo que era natural que hubiese borrado esa etapa de su mente, no sería la primera persona ni la última, pero aunque tendría que ser motivo suficiente para calmarse, no podía estar calmado, ¡era amnesia temporal!

Sus recuerdos podrían volver en cualquier momento.

Y eso nunca era bueno. Caroline representaba su mayor amenaza, la única debilidad de su plan maestro, pero, ¿qué podía hacer?

—¿Stef? Creo que deberías llamar a mi médica, ella te lo explicará todo… —tuvo el ademán de tomar el mando que había a su lado, pero Stefan fue más rápido, asustando a la chica.

—No es necesario. He hablado con ella antes.

—¿Cómo?

—Pues hablando.

Caroline tiró de su brazo pero Stefan lo mantuvo bien sujeto. No era la primera vez que temía por su vida, ni tampoco sería la primera vez que estaba en peligro, pero lo que nunca se imaginó que sería su propio hermano quien le daría esa maldita sensación, ¿qué mierda se había perdido todo ese tiempo?

—¿Y con nana?

—Hablaré ahora, pero no digas nada. Será mejor que no piensen que te he alterado por unas estúpidas preguntas insignificantes —soltó su muñeca y acarició su largo cabello dorado, que hacía mucho tiempo, que había perdido su brillo—. Te diría que te mando un whatsapp pero seguro que no sabes ni lo que es. Te quiero.

—También te quiero.

Stefan salió de la habitación de la misma forma que entró, dejando un rastro en el aire, extraño y pesado. Cuando Caroline se aseguró de que no volvería, pulsó el botón para llamar a su enfermera o a quien estuviera de guardia, necesitaba urgentemente a alguien hablándole que no fuese nadie de su familia.

Stefan salió de la clínica con cuidado, cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie le podía descubrir, sacó su teléfono: viajar a Nueva York había sido una locura, para eso tenía a sus contactos por todo Estados Unidos, para no tener que volver y no exponerse, pero descubrir que Caroline había despertado era motivo suficiente para hacerle cambiar de opinión y aunque creía en la palabra de su hermana, ella seguía siendo un cabo suelto.

Bonnie se había pasado toda la mañana revisando la casa con sutileza, buscando una pista o algo de lo que tirar para descubrir que estaba planeando Kai o lo que había hecho para reaccionar de esa forma, lo poco que sabía era ese mensaje que había recibido hacía seis meses, pero no era suficiente para ella, no, ella necesitaba saberlo todo, no podía escapar de esa casa sin tener una excusa clara para odiar a Kai Parker para siempre.

Otra en su lugar, bueno, otra ya habría salido corriendo y no pararía hasta estar a kilómetros de distancia, segura.

—¡Bonster! —Bonnie cerró los ojos y respiró hondo antes de enfrentarse a su prometido, que estaba a unos pasos de distancia, seguramente observando su cuerpo desde el umbral de la puerta, si Kai la veía nerviosa o adivinaba algo, estaría perdida.

—Malachai.

—No me gusta que me llames así —frunció el ceño, bastante molesto cosa que se estaba volviendo algo natural en él—. No eres mi madre.

—Pues no me llames Bonster, ¡mira que fácil!

—Bon, no te he soltado para que me ataques verbalmente… —suspiró apartándose de la puerta para acercarse a la chica, que estaba en el centro de la habitación.

Bonnie tragó saliva ruidosamente, no le gustaba para nada que Kai invadiera su intimidad de esa forma, como si fuese una pantera cazando a su presa, porque sabía que para él no era un juego, no después de pasarse todos esos meses secuestrada.

Retrocedió, hasta toparse con la cama, la miró de reojo y dio un salto pequeño para quitarse de su alcance, ni de coña iba a permitir que la distrajera con un poco de sexo, no se iba a rebajar a eso.

—Kai, que me hayas quitado las esposas no es motivo para que confíe en ti, así que, ¿qué tal si hablamos un rato? Hablar, Kai, ¿sabes lo que eso quiere decir?

—¿Nada de sexo? —preguntó cual niño pequeño—. ¿Ni tocarte?

—Nada de nada.

—La próxima vez no te soltaré.

—¿La próxima vez vas a violarme?

Kai no respondió inmediatamente, es como si el imbécil se estuviera pensando la respuesta, como si la violación estuviese en sus planes si era tremendamente necesario. Ahora sí que estaba asustada.

—¿Por quién me tomas, Bon? Soy un monstruo, sí, pero nunca llegaría tan lejos, ni contigo, ni con nadie —parecía dolido, pero Bonnie descartó esa idea tan rápido como vino, el Kai que estaba a escasos metros de distancia no era el mismo Kai del que estaba enamorada, era el verdadero Kai, ese Kai que ella quiso a kilómetros antes de caer rendida a sus brazos—. Te quiero, Bon.

—Y no me quieres perder, sí, me sé ese cuento muy bien.

Kai asintió, se acercó hasta la cama, ignorando la presencia de Bonnie en la habitación, la chica no se fiaba ni un pelo de sus intenciones, pero aún así comprobó sus posibilidades de salir corriendo hasta la puerta y continuar así hasta que encontrase a alguien y así pedir ayuda, no es que sus posibilidades fuesen muy altas, pero ahí había una opción y no pensaba desperdiciarla aún.

Kai miró en dirección a la puerta, como si hubiese leído el pensamiento de su prometida, pero no hizo nada para cerrarla ni tampoco para que Bonnie se alejara de ella, si la chica quería escapar ahora o después de la "charla", pues que lo hiciera, él no se lo iba a impedir, después de todo, ya la había perdido.

La perdió hace seis años cuando la traicionó.

—Dijiste que hiciste algo malo para ayudar a Care, ¿el qué?

—¿Por ahí vamos a empezar? —Bonnie le lanzó una mirada asesinada dejándole claro que ahí era el comienzo—. Vale. Creía estar enamorado de Caroline, quería alejarla de los Mikaelson, cometí el error de confiar en la persona equivocada, ¿vale?

—¿Qué... ? ¿Enamorado? ¡No me hagas reír, Parker! ¡No me jodas! ¡Deja de mentirme en la maldita cara!

—¡Es la verdad! Creía que me gustaba Caroline de esa forma, hasta… que, bueno, tu y yo, eso, empezamos a intimar.

—Yo a ti te mato, ¡ahora mismo!

Bonnie se preparó para lanzarse a la yugular del chico pero se quedó quieta en el último segundo, rememorando lo que Kai le había dicho.

—Júrame que no tuviste nada que ver con el accidente de Caroline y Kol, ¡juralo!

—Sí lo que me estás preguntando es si drogué a nuestros amigos, no, entonces no tuve nada que ver. Pero… sí que mandé un aviso a Stefan sobre las intenciones de su hermana y por donde irían…

Bonnie negó en redondo, no podía creerse lo que sus oídos le estaban diciendo, no podía creerse que Kai hubiese traicionado a su mejor amiga por unos simples celos, ¡celos! ¡celos hacia Caroline! Es que no tenía ningún sentido, Kai nunca había demostrado sentir nada más que amistad por su amiga, mientras que por ella, siempre mostraba sentimientos diferentes, ¿tan ciega había estado? ¿o es que se estaba dejando engañar, otra vez?

—Si de verdad amabas a Caroline, nunca…

—He dicho que "creía". Confundí que me importara con…

—¡Que me da igual! —le gritó—. ¡Era tu amiga, no podías hacerle eso!

—¡Los amigos están para ayudarse, Bon! ¡La estaba ayudando… nunca imaginé…! ¡Maldita sea!

—Estás mal… muy mal.

Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse de esa habitación y de averiguar la mejor manera de escapar de allí.

—¿Qué tiene que ver Stefan con todo esto?

El chico se quedó callado, con el rostro oculto entre las manos, pero Bonnie no era tonta, le había visto reaccionar ante ese nombre, no podía ser una simple coincidencia. Alaric le dijo meses atrás que Stefan estaba metido de lleno en Petrova, Tatia Petrova fue la principal culpable de lo que sucedió con Caroline y Kol, ¿qué relación tenía todo esto con Kai?

—Kai, ¿trabajabas para Petrova?

Estaban en Nueva York. En casa. Elena debería sentirse segura allí, entre el bullicio constante y los rascacielos, pero no estaba siendo el caso. Desde que había puesto un pie en la ciudad, no había parado de dar saltos de un lugar a otro, primero fueron a hablar con Wes Maxfield, para después ir directamente al edificio del FBI, cosa que tampoco fue para nada relajante, pues Elena se sentía fuera de lugar con cada sonrisa y con cada abrazo, no se había cruzado con Tyler, detalle que complicaba aún las cosas, por extraño que pareciera, lo único que había sentido real en toda esa locura había sido el beso de Damon.

No podía dejar de pensar en eso.

En cómo su cuerpo se había amoldado a la situación y había suplicado para que se deshiciera del cinturón y saltara a por Damon, a por más.

Obviamente eso no había sucedido, Damon se había apartado antes de que nada de eso fuese a más y ella había tenido que tragarse los miles de sentimientos que la habían invadido después de tanto tiempo alejada de la sociedad y de la humanidad.

 _¿Qué siente por Damon?_

Nada, absolutamente nada, era solo un mero contacto humano, ¡un contacto real después de tantos meses! Damon tenía razón, ella no le conocía, porque nunca tuvieron esa oportunidad y tampoco quería conocerlo, ella acabaría volviendo a la cárcel en cualquier momento, pues a diferencia de Damon, ella si que no tenía ninguna forma de salvarse.

—Elena —le llamó Damon, el chico parecía saber cuando pensaba en él, pues siempre aparecía el momento adecuado, quiso sonreír pero si lo hacía acabaría sonrojándose, y ella ya no era así—. Sé que no quieres… pero Alaric quiere hablar contigo, sobre tus padres, sobre…

—No quiero. Prefiero que vayamos a ver donde vamos a vivir estos meses. Eso sí me gustaría.

—Elena, tienes que llamar a tus padres o por lo menos al otro agente del FBI, ¿cómo se llamaba?

Damon recordaba el nombre de Tyler perfectamente, lo había nombrado en muchas ocasiones cuando compartieron celda, por no decir que lo había dejado caer cuando vinieron hasta aquí, después del beso.

" _Seguro que Tylercito se pondría celoso si viera esto…"_

—Damon —le cortó Elena—. ¿Qué tal si tomamos algo, primero? No necesito volver a la realidad tan pronto.

—Es que yo sí quiero volver a la realidad.

Damon no quería sonar tan brusco, pero es que estaba desesperado, quería salir corriendo para ir a ver a su hermana, para comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que Alaric le había dicho minutos atrás: que estaba despierta y estable, pero no podía marcharse sin saber si Elena estaba bien, no habían tenido tiempo de hablar realmente, no sabía si la chica iba a romperse en algún momento o si eran imaginaciones suyas.

Nadie salía estable de la cárcel. Nadie salía sin secuelas, Damon, por estúpido que sonara, no lo había pasado tan mal en la cárcel, había tenido un recuerdo a lo que aferrarse, una última chispa de esperanza, pero, ¿y Elena? ¿Elena había tenido algo?

—¿Qué realidad, Damon? —susurró al ver que el chico se había quedado completamente callado.

—Mi hermana ha despertado… suena increíble, ¿no?

Elena pareció relajarse, pues sabía que Damon había vivido un infierno después del accidente de su hermana, como si estuviera viviendo una vida prestada.

—¡Por supuesto! —le dio un empujón—. ¿Qué haces todavía aquí? ¡Ve a verla, tonto!

Elena le estaba empujando en dirección al ascensor, pero Damon no podía dejar su conversación con la chica de esa manera, no cuando el roce de sus manos le daba escalofríos y le hacía desear mandar todo a la mierda.

¿Cuándo había pasado eso?

—No me puedo ir sin ti… Quiero decir que —tragó saliva y se alejó de su contacto, la chica le frunció el ceño—. No te puedo dejar aquí. Parada. Yo, tengo… quiero acompañarte… La estoy cagando.

—¿Dónde está el fuego, Damon? En ningún lado, conozco Nueva York. Tengo las llaves que nos ha dado Ric, puedo volver a casa sola. Lo he hecho durante todo el tiempo que he vivido aquí.

—No es eso, es que…

—¿Crees que voy a romperme? —casi gritó, como si estuviera a punto de perder el control, eso afectó a Damon demasiado.

La chica sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando la mejor forma de controlarse. Damon no tenía ningún derecho de preocuparse de ella, ella no era nada para él, solo alguien que se vio metida en los mismos líos que él por motivos diferentes, ni ella tenía que rendirle cuentas, ni él tenía que preocuparse por alguien que no quería la pena de nadie.

Ni nada.

—Lárgate, tu hermana te necesita. Yo no, ¿entendido? Un día me dijiste que ella era la razón por la que respirabas todos los días. Que por ella, dejarías morir a gente, ¿entonces? ¿a qué mierda viene "la preocupación por mí"?

—Te lo debo…

¿Había dicho eso en voz alta? ¿Era estúpido o qué le pasaba? La mirada que Elena le lanzó fue la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada, claro que lo había dicho en voz alta y si no decía algo para remediarlo las cosas acabarían muy mal antes de empezar.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad, una chica alta, rubia y de escándalo apareció en el campo visual de Damon para salvarle el culo, aunque ni siquiera la chica sabía que estaba haciendo eso, exactamente.

—¿Elena?

—Hola, Alexia.

—Sabía que llegarías hoy, lo que no esperaba es que fuese tan pronto, ¡esto estropea todos nuestros planes!

—¿Planes?

—No tenía que haber dicho eso —tomó un mechón de su cabello, Elena estaba segura de que lo recordaba más largo de lo que estaba—. Tyler y Josh te han preparado una fiesta, ¡estoy ayudando!

—¿Ty está en Nueva York?

—Sí.

Elena suspiró aliviada, oír que su mejor amigo estaba en la ciudad le hacía sentirse más como en casa, pero entonces recordó a Damon y recordó lo mala que había sido con el chico, solo estaba intentando ser amable con ella, compensarla.

 _¿Verdad?_

—Nos vemos después.

—Elena, lo siento, ¿vale? no quiero que pienses lo contrario, me siento en deuda contigo porque es mi culpa que hayas pasado por lo que has pasado y quiero…

—Damon, déjalo, ¿te acompaño al hospital? Y hablamos y eso.

—¿No estás molesta?

—No, solo ligeramente irritada, pero no es por ti, es…

—No estar en la cárcel, ¿verdad? Nos han sacado de la rutina y eso nos revienta por dentro. Lo comprendo.

Damon le ofreció el brazo de forma automática, temiendo que la chica le rechazara quiso bajarlo, pero Elena tomó su mano con fuerza y tiró de él en dirección al exterior, sin saber que Alaric, junto a Lexi los estaba observando.

Damon quería explicarle a Elena lo que significaba la frase "te lo debo", pero no veía correcto decírselo ahora, porque no tendría ningún sentido para ella, y no sabría como explicarlo sin parecer que se había vuelto loco.

Elena era el único motivo por el que estaba respirando en ese momento.

Elena era el único motivo por el que no salía corriendo de vuelta a la cárcel cuál cobarde.

Elena era el único motivo que había tenido para seguir adelante, para tomar esa segunda oportunidad que la vida le estaba ofreciendo sin querer morir en el intento.

Elena era algo más que esperanza, era el equilibrio que necesitaba, ella con todos sus problemas, era su ancla, la razón por la que su corazón seguía bombeando sangre, nunca se había sentido tan vivo hasta que la conoció, ¿y cuándo se dio cuenta de esto?

Cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Cuando ambos estaban condenados, por eso tenía que salvarla, por eso debía devolverle la vida que le habían arrebatado, pero no era Elena su único problema, también lo era Caroline, también tenía que salvarla a ella.

 _¿Y él? ¿Quién lo salvaba?_

—¿Estás asustado? —le preguntó Elena mientras le apretaba la mano para hacerse notar, habían llegado a la clínica en un completo silencio y Elena estaba segura de que no era intencionado, Damon estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos, lejos de la realidad, pero en vez de preocuparse, se relajó, sabía lo que era ver el vacío en Damon, no estaba viendo eso en ese instante, sino algo más poderoso, algo más humano, ¿esperanza, tal vez?

El chico dibujó una pequeña sonrisa para calmar a su acompañante, cuando atravesaron las puertas de la clínica y reconoció a uno de los médicos, se soltó de Elena y salió corriendo, tendrían que haberlo parado, pero Elena fue quien les informó a los de recepción quienes eran y a donde iban.

Damon tenía el corazón en un puño, era el único sonido que se permitía escuchar mientras recorría los pasillos para alcanzar la habitación de su hermana, oír su corazón era un recordatorio de que estaba viviendo una vida prestada que tenía fecha de caducidad, era su forma de seguir adelante, de tomar fuerzas para enfrentarse a su hermana, pero antes de poder entrar a la habitación, antes de tomar el pomo y girarlo, el rostro de Elena volvió a su mente y se obligó a mirar a su alrededor, la chica no estaba por ninguna parte.

—Elena, te necesito… —susurró más para si mismo que para nadie en particular, pero nada más salieron las palabras de su boca se vio así mismo riéndose, ¿desde cuándo él necesitaba a alguien más? Ya no estaban en la cárcel, no necesitaba a la chica de ninguna forma, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Casi se cayó al suelo por la impresión, en algún momento de su debate interno había girado el pomo, dejando la puerta entreabierta, el sonido de la voz de su hermana le rompió el mil pedazos, pero no de forma mala, sino de la forma correcta.

—¿Rubia?

La aludida frunció el ceño pero en cuanto el chico entró al interior con paso dubitativo y con ojos vidriosos supo quien era, casi se maldijo por no haberlo sabido en un primer lugar, pero ese pensamiento desapareció cuando una sonrisa deslumbrante cubrió su rostro amarillento, sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro pálido de su hermano.

—O vienes a abrazarme o me levanto a hacerlo yo misma —le amenazó con lágrimas en los ojos pero no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces, pues el chico acortó la distancia y se lanzó en su regazo, donde lloró largo y tendido, como si fuese un niño pequeño en los brazos de su madre. No era el abrazo que Caroline esperaba, era mucho más, era la prueba que necesitaba para saber que Damon estaba ahí, ahora y siempre.

Kai estaba sentado en una hamaca, en el patio, llevaba allí el rato suficiente para saber que las cosas no iban a mejorar porque él se quedara mirando el cielo, esperando un milagro que él no creía. Bonnie le odiaba, no era una novedad pero aún así le afectaba como si fuera la primera vez que la chica le mostraba su odio, pero es que la amaba, más de lo que había amado nunca a nadie, era la única cosa segura que tenía en su vida y ella le había cuestionado.

" _Quizá no me ames como crees que haces. No sabes ni siquiera lo que significa el amor"._

Cerró los ojos, contó hasta diez, pero no llegó a calmarse cuando sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su pantalón, podría ignorarlo, podría fingir que ese aparato infernal no estaba ahí, pero quería a Bonnie, la quería lo suficiente como para dejar que creyera que era el malo de la película con tal de que la chica no acabara muerta con un tiro en la cabeza o por sobredosis, se lo repitió varias veces como modo de calmarse y tomó el aparato, por suerte no era una llamada, nunca lo era de todos modos, era un maldito mensaje que provocó que tuviera ganas de vomitar.

" **Elimina a C. Salvatore". -S.**


End file.
